


SMG4: Love is in the Air.

by Crowned_Healslime, TheComboKing



Series: Red and White Roses [9]
Category: SMG4, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, For the first time, Friendly Sparring, Kissing, Lots of it, Making Out, Out of Season fanfic, Pizza Date, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Snowball Fight, Snuggles near a fireplace, Stargazing, decorations, fun in the snow, romantic dinner, though only briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowned_Healslime/pseuds/Crowned_Healslime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheComboKing/pseuds/TheComboKing
Summary: Love is in the air in the world of SMG4, and the three couples are all excited to celebrate it. How will Valentine's Day turn out for them?Yes, this is being posted in October. But this was written around Valentine's Day, so that's gotta count for something... Right?
Relationships: Luigi (Nintendo)/Saiko (SMG4), Mario (Nintendo)/Meggy (SMG4), SMG4/Tari (SMG4)
Series: Red and White Roses [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657387
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Mario and Meggy's Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before this story starts, I'll explain how it's being handled.  
> Three chapters  
> Each chapter will focus on one of the three couples, this chapter being Mario and Meggy.  
> All three chapters take place at the exact same time.
> 
> With that said, enjoy.

_It’s Valentine’s Day in the world of SMG4, and the couples that we know will be celebrating it today. Mario and Meggy are sleeping and holding each other closely in their arms. They have both been looking forward to this holiday ever since they started dating. Meggy wakes up, and kisses her lover on his cheek._

Meggy: The love of my life.

_Meggy stays in her lover's arms for another 10 minutes. Mario then wakes up to Meggy staring into his eyes lovingly._

Meggy: Good morning, my handsome prince.

Mario: Good morning, my beautiful princess.

Meggy: Today is a very special day for the two of us.

Mario: It sure is, Meggy. Can't wait to go on a date with you tonight. Though it's going to be very cold, below freezing, in fact. So, we won't be able to dress in formal clothes.

Meggy: There's nothing wrong with that. No matter where we go on a date to, it'll be wonderful, because I'll get to spend it with you.

Mario: You just made my heart melt.

Meggy: I can't wait to spend today with you.

Mario: Let's start the morning off with a beautiful kiss.

_Meggy then moves in with a passionate kiss, holding Mario tightly against her as they kiss, wanting to savor the special moment_

Mario: I love you so much.

Meggy: And I love you like there's no tomorrow.

Mario: You are beauty at its most natural.

Meggy: You never fail to make me blush, Red.

Mario: You look so cute when you blush. I can't resist making you blush, cutie.

Meggy: Oh you…

Mario: Wanna make out later?

Meggy: We've been together for a few months now. I don't see why not.

Mario: We'll make out while we're snuggling later, after we have some fun in the snow. But first, let's get dressed in winter clothes and I'll make us breakfast.

Meggy: Sounds wonderful.

Mario: Happy Valentine's Day, my love.

Meggy: Happy Valentine's Day, my handsome plumber. 😉

Mario: Have I ever told you that you look especially cute when you wink at me?

Meggy: All of the time, hot stuff.

_Mario blushes intensely._

Meggy: I love teasing you by calling you that.

Mario: Oh you…

Meggy: Come on! Let's make our first Valentine's Day memories together!

Mario: Way ahead of ya!

_The lovers get dressed in their winter outfits, then Mario goes into the kitchen to make breakfast for himself and Meggy._

Meggy: Today's going to be amazing, I know it!

Mario: You look so cute in your winter outfit! Then again, you always look cute. The winter outfit just makes you look even cuter.

Meggy: You don't look half bad yourself, Red.

Mario: I love you so much, hot stuff.

_Meggy blushes so intensely she looks like a tomato and hides her face behind her hair, squealing at being called hot stuff_

Mario: Hehe.... I didn't go too far with that, did I?

Meggy: Of course not. It's just... You're the first person who's called me hot that hasn't said it in a way that makes it sound weird~

Mario: Hehe....well, you are hot.

_Meggy walks over to Mario and buries her face in his neck_

Meggy: When you embarrass me, you always make me feel special.

Mario: Am I embarrassing you? Oh god....I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to!

Meggy: Don't be. It's not a bad thing. It's just one of the many things I love about you.

Mario: I heard you squeal when I called you hot stuff. The squeal was nothing short of adorable.

Meggy: I wasn't expecting it, but hearing you calling me hot was nothing short of wonderful

Mario: What can I say? I speak the truth, hot stuff.

 _Meggy_ squeals _again and buries her face into Mario's shoulder again, blushing intensely_

Mario: I've never seen you blush this intensely. It's so cute!

Meggy: I'm gonna get back at you later.

_Meggy then gives Mario a kiss on the lips_

Meggy: But that's for later. Right now, we've got things to do.

Mario: Yup! Breakfast is ready. You're gonna get back at me when we're making out, aren't you?

Meggy: You'll see. 😉

Mario: Just don't take it too far, please.

Meggy: I won't, I promise.

Mario: Let's eat breakfast, hot stuff.

_Meggy blushes and playfully pushes Mario, all while smiling cutely_

Meggy: Oh you.

 _The couple then eat their breakfast_.

Mario: How did I do on cooking breakfast?

Meggy: It's amazing! You really know how to cook like a pro now!

Mario: Aww....thanks Meggy.

Mario: Ready to go play in the snow?

Meggy: You're more than welcome, Red. You bet I am!

Mario: What's your winter outfit like? It looks so cute!

Meggy: It's nice and comfortable, but with a cute twist.

Mario: How so?

Meggy: It's warm, and fits my frame, but it was designed with a cute design in mind, in case you couldn't tell from the fact it has a skirt included.

Mario: Skirt and leggings?

Meggy: Yup! I figured it'd be nice to change it up a bit, and also so that my legs don't freeze from just wearing shorts like last time.

Mario: It looks very cute on you. Never seen you wear socks with your boots either, you really did change it up.

Meggy: As an added bonus, it helps me get more used to other types of clothing. Now, are we ready to have a fun day today? 😊

Mario: Let's-a-go!

_The two of them then head outside, and begin to have fun, enjoying each other's company while doing fun snow related activities_

Meggy: Hey Red! Let's play a game. Throw snowballs at me, and let’s see how many of them I can kick through.

Mario: Get ready!

Meggy: After this, I wanna build a snowman resembling Francis, then kick it down.

Mario: You're on!

Meggy: HI-YAH!

_Mario throws snowballs in Meggy's direction, with her succeeding in kicking through all of them_

Mario: Having fun kicking through the snowballs?

Meggy: You bet. Helps me keep my kicking skills in check.

Mario: How does it feel using kicks in your winter outfit?

Meggy: Oh don't worry, the outfit allows for flexibility.

Mario: Let's test your flexibility before we build the Francis snowman. See if you can kick the snowball that I'm holding high above my head. No jump kicks.

Meggy: Challenge accepted.

_Meggy then walks over to Mario and proceeds to kick the snowball out of his hands with ease_

Mario: Wow, you have insane flexibility. Bet you'll have a ton of fun kicking the Francis snowman.

Meggy: You bet I will. He deserves it in every sense of the word.

Mario: Let's get to building it then, hot stuff.

_Meggy blushes again and hides behind her hair_

Mario: Why are you hiding behind your hair? I can't see your pretty face and beautiful eyes when you hide behind your hair.

_Meggy then moves her hair away, revealing sparkling eyes and a beautiful smile_

Mario: So beautiful... You're melting my heart.

Meggy: Hearing you call me beautiful is seriously sweet, Mario.

Mario: I'm flattered to hear that.

Meggy: Shall we kill Francis again?

Mario: I'll let you do the honors. Let's build the Francis snowman.

Meggy: Yas!

Mario: What’s your plan for the beatdown.

_They begin to build the Francis snowman._

Meggy: I’ll let my boots do the talking for me. 😉

Mario: How tall do you want the snowman to be?

Meggy: Doesn't have to be as big as Francis actually was. We can do half of his size if we want to.

Mario: Whatever my princess wants. There's a ton of snow we could use, so we could make a life-sized snowman replica if we wanted to.

Meggy: Whatever works with you works with me.

Mario: Alright, we're making it a life-sized replica.

_The couple successfully make a life-sized snowman replica of Francis. Meggy gets ready, and makes sure the laces on her boots are properly tied._

Mario: This'll be a joy to watch. What's your plan for kicking Snowman Francis?

Meggy: Like this!

_Meggy runs up from a distance and deals a flying kick to Francis' head first_

Mario: All you needed was the shouting and you would've been like Liu Kang.

_Meggy then proceeds to do several roundhouse kicks towards Francis' body, knocking away several sections of snow_

Mario: Having fun over there?

Meggy: Of course! It's nice to beat him to a pulp, even if it's just a snow replica of him.

_Meggy then kicks right through the midsection of Snowman Francis, causing it to collapse._

Mario: When we see Axol again, I'll see if he can spawn Francis with Inkweaver, so that you can get your revenge.

Meggy: I'd love to beat him to a pulp honestly, but that's for another time. Right now, he's been defeated once again, and now it's time for more fun together!

Mario: Let's head back inside and snuggle!

Meggy: YAS!

_The couple head back home, remaining in their winter outfits, as they'll need them later. Mario goes over to the couch, lays down on the arm, and holds out his arms._

Mario: Come here, cutie.

_Meggy heads over to the couch and crawls on top of Mario, wrapping her arms around his midsection, and nuzzling into his neck_

Meggy: So comfy…

Mario: You can wrap your legs around me if you want.

_Meggy does just that, making sure her legs are wrapped nice and snugly around Mario_

Meggy: Like this? 😉

Mario: Yup. They're wrapped around me perfectly tightly. Now, if Axol does get the chance to spawn Francis, how would you beat him to a pulp? And how would you kill him?

Meggy: I'll think of it as I go along. But for now, I just want to spend time with you.

Mario: That outfit looks so cute on you. I wouldn't mind seeing you wear the skirt and leggings more frequently.

Meggy: I'm glad you like it.

Mario: Would you be willing to wear it more frequently?

Meggy: I would. Knowing it doesn't make you uncomfortable makes it more comfortable for me. :smile:

_They continue to snuggle._

Mario: Do you wanna make out?

Meggy: I'd love to. :

Mario: I'll let you start. You can pull me closer with your legs if you wish to do so.

_Meggy smiles, and pulls Mario closer to her with her legs, as the two start making out, kissing each other lovingly and passionately._

Mario: I'm honored to be making out with someone as pretty as you.

Meggy: You're the first person I ever kissed, and that also makes you the first person I've ever made out with. You have no idea how much this moment means to me.

Mario: Earlier you said that you were gonna get me back for calling you hot stuff. What did you mean by that?

Meggy: All I ask of you is to tell me if I'm going too far.

_Meggy then places both of her hands around Mario's face, and proceeds to kiss him with deep levels of passion and emotion, her love for the plumber pouring out of her hearts and soul. To Meggy's surprise, Mario starts kissing back with equal levels of passion and emotion._

Mario: I love you.

_The blush on Meggy's face intensifies as the two continue to kiss, neither wanting the moment to end too soon, going up for air when needed, only to return to making out mere moments later_

Mario: This is beautiful.

_Meggy then pulls Mario as close as she can_

Meggy: Red... I love you so much.

Meggy then goes in for another kiss

Mario: I love you too....hot stuff.

_The kissing gets more intense as Mario wraps his arms around Meggy, pulling her tightly against him as the two share a moment of intense intimacy, both making sure not to make each other uncomfortable. Meggy tightens her leg grip on Mario, hugging him tightly with her legs._

Mario: Making out with you is something I didn't know I needed.

Meggy: Red, this is perhaps the most intense thing we've ever done together. I can't believe how much I've needed this.

Mario: Not even the most intense sparring session compares to this. Imagine us making out in an open field on a clear and starry night.

Meggy: W-would you like to do that eventually once the weather warms up in the next few months?

Mario: What about tonight? It's gonna be a starry night tonight.

_Meggy blushes intensely, but smiles and nods_

Meggy: I'd love to

Mario: Great! Can't wait to go out on our first true date with you in a few hours.

Meggy: What do you wanna do in the meantime? Spar?

Mario: I wouldn't mind sparring with you in the meantime. Sparring with you is so much fun, especially since you're a kick-fighter. Makes me have to figure out multiple ways of blocking.

Meggy: You're on!

Mario: You seem to really get a “kick” out of kick-fighting.

_Meggy giggles at Mario’s pun._

Meggy: I enjoy doing anything with you, Red.

Mario: I want you to use every kick you know in this sparring session. I'm ready to spar when you are. My winter clothes won't slow me down.

Meggy: Neither will mine. Let's do this!

_The combatants bow before each other._

Mario: I say we spar for 15-20 minutes. This'll be fun. My punches vs your kicks. Ready?

Meggy: Ready!

Mario: I'll let you strike first, hot stuff.

_Meggy then proceeds to make the first strike. Mario blocks it effortlessly._

Mario: You can do better than that. Come on!

Meggy then sweeps Mario's legs out from underneath him

_Mario: Whoa! You caught me by surprise with that one. But I'm ready for more._

Meggy: Bring it on, Red!

Mario: Don't hold back.

Meggy: Let's go!

_Mario jumps towards Meggy, and unleashes a barrage of punches. Meggy blocks them by raising her leg._

Mario: Interesting way to block my attacks.

Meggy: You haven't seen everything I'm capable of, Red.

Mario: Give me your best shot. I won't hold back, that's a promise.

Meggy: Nether will I.

Mario: Go for it, whenever you're ready.

_Meggy and Mario then spar for the next fifteen minutes, neither letting up or showing the other mercy_

Mario: Wow....you're capable of so much. How are you able to be so beautiful yet so tough at the same time?

Meggy: Beats me.

Mario: Did you enjoy the session?

Meggy: I did, quite a lot.

_Mario sits down on the couch._

Mario: Come on over here, I'll let you rest your head on my lap.

_Meggy walks over to Mario and lays her head in his lap as she lays the rest of her body on the couch_

Mario: Comfy?

_Mario starts stroking his girlfriend's hair._

Meggy: Very comfy.

_Meggy starts purring as Mario strokes her hair. They stay like this for 30 minutes, until Mario stands up._

Mario: I have a gift for you that I need to go pick up. I'll be back in about 15-20 minutes.

Meggy: Okay. I won't be going anywhere.

Mario: Okie-dokie.

_Mario leaves and goes to a flower shop. He had ordered a bouquet of red and white roses, and goes to get them. He pays for them with his own money._

Mario: Thank you.

Cashier: Thank you, and come again!

_Mario takes the bouquet of red and white roses, and leaves. SMG4 pulls up in a car._

SMG4: Yo, Mario. Need a lift back to you and Meggy's apartment?

Mario: I would appreciate that.

SMG4: Climb in.

_Mario hops in and SMG4 drives him back to Meggy's apartment_

Mario: So, how's your Valentine's Day going so far?

SMG4: It's going really well. I'm going to be spending the rest of the day with Tari.

Mario: Sounds great. I made Meggy blush very intensely today. You know how she loves to call me "hot stuff", right?

SMG4: Yes, why do you ask?

Mario: I called her that this morning. She blushed very intensely, and she let out the most adorable squeal imaginable.

SMG4: You two have advanced quite rapidly in your relationship I must say. The fact she doesn't feel uncomfortable with you saying that to her says a lot about how strongly she feels about you.

Mario: We made out for the first time. It was truly beautiful.

SMG4: Wait, you two made out!? Now that's a surprise.

Mario: What did I do to deserve someone as beautiful as Meggy?

SMG4: You've been a great friend to her, Mario. You two had a close bond for years before you two became a thing, and I believe that's what helped her fall for you. You cared for her, and she noticed that early on.

Mario: Indeed. She needed my help after Desti's death. But now Desti's back. She's at her sister's house today, and she brought Namby with her.

SMG4: I'm glad to hear Desti's doing alright after what she's been through.

Mario: Yeah.... PTSD is nothing to sneeze at.

SMG4: How true...

Mario: That's why, with a little help from Axol, I got Namby for her, to help her with her PTSD.

_They arrive at Meggy's apartment._

Mario: Thanks for the lift. Really appreciate it.

SMG4: Don't mention it! Mario, you truly have something amazing. She trusts you deeply, and I know you love her and don't want to screw it up. Just remember this. As long as you both understand each other's boundaries, your relationship will succeed. Now go and make her even happier!

Mario: Will do. You go do the same for Tari.

SMG4: You bet I will.

_SMG4 drives away, and Mario enters the apartment, with the flowers behind his back._

Mario: I'm back!

Meggy: Welcome back, Red! :smile:

Mario: Got a lift from SMG4. I'm back with your Valentine's gift.

Meggy: Oh?

_Mario sits down on the couch next to his girlfriend, and hands her the bouquet of red and white roses._

Mario: Happy Valentine's Day, my beautiful princess.

_Meggy gasps as Mario pulls out the roses and takes them in her hands_

Meggy: You got these... For me?

Mario: Yup. Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl.

Meggy: Nobody has ever gotten me flowers before... You're the first person to do that for me...

_Meggy starts tearing up in joy_

Mario: Meggy? Are you okay?

_Meggy then tackles Mario in a hug_

Meggy: Thank you so much... This is one of the greatest gifts anyone has given to me...

Mario: You more than deserve it. I've wanted to get you flowers for a while, but I waited until today because I thought Valentine's Day would be the perfect day for it.

_Meggy simply buries her face into Mario's shoulder and mewls happily_

Meggy: You're beyond sweet, Mario. Every single time you do something for me, it makes me love you even more. I feel so comfortable around you, and each day, I feel myself opening up to you more and more.

Mario: I can honestly say the same thing about you, hot stuff.

_Meggy squeals and blushes intensely and hugs Mario tighter_

Mario: Too......tight.....

Meggy: Oh, sorry!!

_Meggy loosens her hug on Mario_

Mario: It's okay. I still love you with all of my heart. I feel honored to be the first person to give you flowers.

Meggy: What else would you like to do today before we go stargazing?

Mario: A date. How about a pizza place, you pick.

Meggy: There's this local pizza place that's really nice. Shall we go there?

Mario: Sure. Might wanna bundle up a bit more, it's starting to get colder.

Meggy: You're right.

_Meggy grabs a scarf and hat_

Meggy: Shall we get going?

Mario: Yup. May I carry my princess?

Meggy: Of course.

_They head outside._

Mario: Bridal style?

Meggy: If you want.

_Mario scoops Meggy up in his arms, and starts carrying her bridal style._

Mario: You can wrap your arms and legs around me if you wish.

Meggy: I'll be saving that for later. I'm kind of not comfortable showing that in public just yet.

Mario: Fair enough. I don't want you feeling uncomfortable. How far is the pizza place?

Meggy: Not too far. It's close to the square, but not in the square directly.

Mario: Alrighty. I'll carry you the entire way. It's an honor to carry someone as beautiful as you in my arms.

Meggy: I can't wait for the day we get married, Red.

Mario: It'll be beautiful. Your outfit still looks really cute. I think the scarf makes it even cuter.

Meggy: To hear you say that means so much, Mario.

Mario: How does it feel when you wrap your legs around me in those leggings?

Meggy: Comfy, as always.

Mario: Our first real date.

Meggy: As a couple, no less.

_Mario and Meggy arrive at the pizza place, and he places Meggy on the ground._

Mario: Ready for some pizza, cutie?

Meggy: You bet I am!

_Mario holds the door open, and holds it open for his princess._

Mario: After you, hot stuff.

Meggy: Thank you, Red.

_The couple then find a place for the two of them and take their seats, patiently waiting for the waiter to come by and take their order_

Mario: Do you want to sit across from me, or next to me? Whichever makes you happier.

Meggy: Let's sit next to each other. I want to be close to you through the entire day. 😊

Mario: I would love that.

_The couple sit down next to each to each other, with Meggy resting her head on Mario's shoulder, while the plumber looks through the menu._

Mario: What are you thinking for the pizza?

Meggy: Would a simple cheese work this time? They serve the best pizza I've ever had, and I wouldn't mind if we made it simple this time around.

Mario: Whatever my princess wants, my princess will get. Oh, and don't worry about paying, I'll cover the cost. A lady should not have to worry about paying for her meal.

Meggy: You're a wonderful friend, Mario.

Mario: I'm not just a friend, Meggy. 😉

Meggy: i know, but it's part of why I fell in love with you to begin with.

Mario: Fair enough. Tonight is the first of many dates. I don't care about wearing formal clothes. Just going on dates with you is beautiful, whether we're in formal clothes or normal clothes. Personally, I hate wearing formal clothes, they're not very comfortable.

Meggy: We'll only have to wear them for more formal events. For the most part, we'll be doing small dates like this.

Mario: The skirt and leggings look so cute on you.

Meggy: I’m glad you love it.

Mario: The leggings probably help you feel more comfortable when wearing a skirt, don't they?

Meggy: They do. It helps me feel less exposed.

Mario: That's good. I never want you to feel uncomfortable when wearing a skirt. Now, what sized pizza do you want?

Meggy: How does a large sound?

Mario: Perfect, just like you.

Meggy grabs her hair as she blushes

Mario: You’re so adorable.

_The waiter comes by, and the couple order a large cheese pizza._

Mario: I'm excited to go stargazing with you after we eat. Where do you want to go to stargaze? Any particular place in mind?

Meggy: The field sounds nice.

Mario: We gonna snuggle while we stargaze?

Meggy: Of course. It's not a date without snuggles.

Mario: We... We c-could make out too if you want.

Meggy: I was already planning on doing that when we were stargazing.

Mario: I loved making out with you earlier today. Very intense, yet incredibly romantic and passionate.

Meggy: So did I.

Mario: Today's been fantastic so far.

Meggy: I can't disagree with that. You've made every moment today wonderful.

Mario: I felt honored to give you the flowers.

Meggy: Nothing could possibly ruin this day.

Mario: You got that right. Ooh, our pizza has arrived.

Meggy: OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!!

_Mario can't help but chuckle at Meggy's enthusiasm.._

Mario: Hehe, it's rare to see you so excited. Let's dig in! Ladies first.

Meggy: YAS!

_The two of them get their slices and happily eat_

Mario: Wow.... When you said this place is really good, you weren't kidding.

Meggy: Told ya!

Mario: This pizza is amazing, but sharing it with you makes it even better.

Meggy: You've got that right.

_Mario takes Meggy's hand, and kisses it._

Mario: Love ya, hot stuff.

Meggy: Love ya too, Handsome hunk. 😉

 _Mario blushes intensely_.

Mario: That's a new one.

_They finish the pizza, and the waiter comes by. Mario pays for it all, as he and Meggy leave the pizza place._

Mario: That was amazing, Meggy. Thank you for suggesting it.

Meggy: You're more than welcome, Red. :smile:

Mario: I know of an even better spot we could stargaze at. But, I want you to close your eyes. I'll carry you in my arms.

Meggy: Wherever you take me, I know it'll be wonderful.

_Meggy then closes her eyes_

Mario: You’ll love it.

_Mario scoops his girlfriend up in his arms, and carries her to their destination. It's a different open field, a fantastic view of the night sky, as well as Inkopolis Square._

Mario: Now, open your eyes.

_Meggy opens her eyes_

Meggy: Oh my...

Mario: Like the view?

Meggy: It's breathtaking...

Mario: But so are you. 😉

_Meggy then tackles Mario to the ground in a hug_

Mario: Is it time for snuggles?

Meggy: And making out…

Mario: Snuggles to start out, then we'll make out after a bit.

_Meggy snuggles into Mario's side and nuzzles his neck, wrapping her legs and arms around the plumber while looking up at the stars_

Mario: You look cute by default, but your winter outfit makes you look even cuter.

Meggy: Wait until you see my Summer outfit later this year.

Mario: What's your summer outfit gonna be?

Meggy: I want that to be a surprise.

Mario: Aww... Okay...

_Meggy kisses his cheek_

Meggy: A surprise for when we get back home.

Mario: Can I at least have a hint?

Meggy: Think, short sleeves. Perfect for Summer weather. Not too short though.

Mario: Short sleeves, shorts, and boots?

Meggy: You're pretty close.

Mario: Sandals instead of boots?

Meggy: Bingo, but I won't tell you what they look like. That's for later. Right now, it's time for snuggles and stargazing.

Mario: Okie. Your boots look really cute. It'll take a bit to adjust seeing you not wearing boots.

Meggy: There’s been a few times where I haven’t worn boots, but I digress.

Mario: Will you wear boots at all over the summer? Or just the sandals?

Meggy: Probably a bit of both. Sandals for more casual events, boots for less casual.

Mario: And boots for when we're sparring?

Meggy: Naturally.

Mario: Your boots are powerful weapons, you know that? I'm still amazed that I can block your kicks as well as I do.

Meggy: Same here. Then again, you are dating me, so you've learned a lot.

_The two giggle and continue to gaze up at the stars._

Mario: This view is amazing.

Meggy: The view is wonderful, but you're even more wonderful.

Mario: Oh stop it you.

_Meggy kisses his lips_

Meggy: Nope!

Mario: I used to say your lips tasted as great as spaghetti. But now? Your lips taste even better than spaghetti.

_Mario blushes._

Meggy: I can say the same thing about you.

_Mario sees the northern lights._

Mario: gasp, Meggy, look! The northern lights are here!

_Meggy turns and looks in the direction of the lights, a smile growing on her face_

Meggy: They're beautiful, but even they pale in comparison compared to you.

Mario: Your beauty puts the beauty of the northern lights to shame. Northern lights can't melt my heart. Your smile alone melts my heart.

Meggy: You’ve said that before. 😉

Mario: I know, but I can’t help but say it again.

Meggy: Want me to show you just how much I love you?

Mario: Are we making out now?

Meggy: If you'd like to, we can.

Mario: First, show me just how much you love me, then we can make out. And, after we're done making out....would you like to dance out here?

Meggy: I'd love to. 

_Meggy then holds Mario's hand with her own, interlocking her fingers with his, and proceeds to give Mario a kiss with love pouring out from her hearts and soul_

Mario: That was a beautiful kiss. How do you want to make out?

_Meggy then pulls Mario tightly against her with her legs, and stares into Mario's eyes lovingly_

Meggy: Please tell me if I'm going too far, and I'll stop.

_Meggy then proceeds to go in with a deep and passionate kiss, her love and emotion pouring out from her soul and hearts as she puts her all into it_

Meggy: Am I making you uncomfortable at all? I don't want to ruin what we have going for us...

Mario: Not at all.

_Meggy goes back in for more, holding Mario close and holding him tightly against her own body_

Mario: I already love making out with you. :two_hearts:

Mario: Let's make the kisses as passionate as they possibly can, We're already holding each other as closely as we possibly can.

_Meggy and Mario go in for more kisses, the two of them starting to get slightly lost in the moment as their love for each other pours out from their hearts and souls_

Mario: I'm going to cherish everything we did today.

Meggy: Same here.

Mario: Not gonna lie, I felt a bit cold while we were out here, but you wrapping your legs around me kept me warm. I still want to dance with you out here.

Meggy: What did you enjoy the most today?

Mario: I think one of my favorite parts of today was giving you the flowers. Beautiful flowers for my beautiful princess.

_Meggy smiles, and holds Mario as closely as she possibly can, before proceeding to cover his face in kisses._

Mario: Shall we dance, my love?

Meggy: I'd love to dance with you, Red.

Mario: Would you like to kiss while we dance?

Meggy: Yes.

Mario: How about we make-out while we dance. That sounds so lovely.

_Meggy blushes intensely, but smiles_

Meggy: We can do that.

_Mario breaks away from his embrace with Meggy, stands up, and holds out his hand._

Mario: Meggy Spletzer, my beautiful princess, may I have this dance?

Meggy: Yes, you may.

_Mario takes Meggy's hand, and they start dancing out in the open field, while Meggy plays Tide Goes Out on her phone._

Mario: This is beautiful. I'm dancing with a beautiful girl, a girl that I love so much.

Meggy: And I'm dancing with the love of my life.

Mario: Someday, we'll be happily married. I can't wait for that day.

Meggy: Neither can I.

Mario: How will we be able to make out while we dance?

Meggy: We can kiss while moving slowly.

Mario: I'll let you be the one to start kissing, you're an amazing kisser. :

Meggy: My pleasure.

_Meggy kisses Mario deeply and passionately_

Mario: I know how to make this perfect. You passionately kiss me while I dip you.

_Meggy does as Mario tells her, and he dips her as they dance and kiss passionately, with Meggy staring deeply into Mario's eyes_

Mario: I love you with every ounce of my heart and soul, hot stuff.

Meggy: As do I, hot stuff.

Mario: You're hotter.

Meggy: How hot am I?

Mario: Hotter than the surface of the sun.

Meggy: Oh?

Mario: I speak the truth, hot stuff. 😉

Meggy: You may not be the first person who has called me hot, but you're the first person who hasn't made me uncomfortable by calling me that, and it makes me feel warm and fuzzy to hear you not only calling me hot, but also to know that you truly believe I am.

Mario: Come on, let's head back home, cutie.

Meggy: Yes. It's best we head home before we catch a cold or something.

Mario: Want me to carry you back? You can wrap your arms and legs around me.

_Meggy does just that and smiles at Mario_

Mario: What do you see me as when I'm carrying you?

 _Mario starts heading towards their home with Meggy in his arms_.

Meggy: My knight in shining armor, my savior, my best friend, and my one true love.

_Mario blushes, and kisses Meggy on her cheek before they arrive at their home. He carries Meggy to their bed._

Mario: Good night, Meggy.

Meggy: Today was wonderful. Thank you so much for everything, Mario.

_Meggy kisses Mario's lips_

Meggy: Goodnight, Red.

_The couple happily fall asleep in each other's arms, happy to have spent their first ever Valentine’s Day together. It was truly romantic for them…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed Mario and Meggy's Valentine's Day.  
> Next week, Luigi and Saiko will be in the spotlight, so look forward to that.
> 
> See ya next time!


	2. Luigi and Saiko's Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luigi and Saiko celebrate Valentine's Day together.

_It's Valentine's Day in the world of SMG4. Luigi and Saiko have both been excited for this day. They've been in a relationship longer than SMG4 and Tari as well as Mario and Meggy have. Luigi promised himself that this Valentine's Day would be nothing short of perfection for Saiko. He wakes up, gently kisses her cheek, then gets dressed and goes into the kitchen to make a truly fantastic breakfast for him and Saiko._

Luigi: Today's gonna be perfect for her.

 _Luigi gets to work on preparing breakfast, the green clad plumber putting his all into it to make sure_ _their Valentine's Day goes according to plan. Saiko wakes up shortly afterward to the sound of something cooking. She looks outside to see that it's snowing rather heavily, so she grabs her winter outfit and puts it on the hangar to change into for later. For now, she dresses in a simple long sleeve and pants before going out into the living room._

Luigi: Morning, Saiko!

Saiko: Morning, love.

Luigi: Happy Valentine's Day!

_Saiko moves over to where Luigi is cooking and wraps her arms around him in a hug._

Saiko: Happy Valentine's Day.

Luigi: I would like to go on a date with you tonight, but it's also gonna be super cold the entire day. Formal clothes and cold weather don't exactly go together.

Saiko: Doesn't mean we can't still go on one. That, and we can think of other things to do today.

Luigi: Hope you've got a winter outfit of some kind.

Saiko: I do. Its hanging up on the hangar upstairs.

Luigi: I can't wait to see you in it. Breakfast will be ready momentarily.

Saiko: Sounds good. I'll get changed after we eat.

Luigi: What would you like to do today?

Saiko: Well, since it’s snowing pretty hard, we could go sledding.

Luigi: Ooh. I like the sound of that! We could also watch a movie in here and snuggle. Once the time is right, we'll go on our date, then come back here and stargaze on the balcony.

Saiko: That sounds wonderful.

Luigi: Not as wonderful as you.

Saiko: Have I ever told you how grateful I am to have you in my life?

Luigi: I don't think you have. Go ahead and tell me while I bring out our breakfast.

Saiko: Well, I do have you to thank for bringing my spirits back up, even though you had no date planned for that night and only did it to help me not give up, I can't say it was a bad decision, as you succeeded at your mission. Though if I'm being completely honest, I doubt you ever thought that one day, you and I would be romantically involved.

Luigi: You're honestly right.... But that just makes the fact that you're my girlfriend even better.

Saiko: Well, here's to more years of our love.

_Luigi brings out plates for their breakfast, as they start eating._

Luigi: Enjoy!

Saiko: Thanks, Luigi.

Luigi: How is it?

Saiko: Its wonderful!

_After breakfast is finished, Luigi washes the dishes._

Luigi: So, what's your winter outfit?

Saiko: I'll show you in a few minutes. I want it to be a surprise for you.

Luigi: I can't wait.

_Saiko heads up to their shared bedroom and proceeds to change into her Winter outfit, consisting of a pink bobble hat, purple scarf and long tan colored coat with fur lining, before heading back downstairs to where Luigi is located._

Saiko: Like what you see?

_Luigi says nothing as he stares at Saiko, completely enamored by her appearance._

Saiko: Wait, I need to put on my boots.

_She puts on her boots._

Saiko: There, now my winter outfit is complete.

 _Luigi continues to stare at Saiko_.

Luigi: Y-y-you look st-stunning....

_Saiko moves over to Luigi and hugs him again._

Saiko: I figured you'd like it.

_Saiko then plants a kiss on Luigi's lips, causing him to blush intensely, and nearly faint._

Luigi: Is it wrong for me to say you look hot?

Saiko: Not even slightly.

Luigi: You look so hot...

Saiko: Just wait until Summer. Then you'll really get to see a good chunk of my own personal wardrobe.

Luigi: Hehe. You look absolutely stunning with that outfit, Saiko. I really like your boots.

Saiko: I'm glad you think so. It feels nice to be with someone who's so open to my experimentation, and I cannot thank you enough for being so open to my ideas.

Luigi: I've never seen you wear those boots. They seem like they'd be useful for self-defense purposes if you don't have your hammer.

Saiko: In a way, they do serve that purpose, but my hammer will always be my preferred weapon of choice, regardless of the occasion, and even if I changed to martial arts, my hammer would always be a secondary.

Luigi: I do think taking up martial arts is something you should consider. What will happen if someone attacks you and you don't have your hammer?

Saiko: I have considered taking it up as a safety measure.

Luigi: I think it's a good idea. I'll try to protect you, but I'm not exactly an expert fighter....

_A lightbulb goes off in Luigi's head._

Luigi: We could learn together!

Saiko: Now that's something I was hoping I'd hear!

Luigi: When should we start?

Saiko: I'll shoot Meggy a text and ask her what she thinks. She's our best bet for recommendations.

Luigi: Yup. She taught Tari what she knew a couple weeks ago.

Saiko: Want me to text her now?

Luigi: I'd say go right ahead, though she might not answer for some time, since she and Mario will be celebrating as well.

_Saiko pulls out her phone to text Meggy._

Saiko: Yo, Meggy. Got a moment?

Meggy: Yeah. Red's out for a bit, said he was getting a Valentine's gift for me. What's up?

Saiko: Luigi and I were wondering if you knew any good places for martial arts training.

Meggy: Hmm... I'm not entirely sure. Everything I know is self-taught. I just passed it along to Tari. Your best bet honestly is to find videos of whatever fighting style you're interested in online. That's what I did.

Saiko: That sounds good. Thanks for the pointer!

Meggy: Not a problem. Enjoy your Valentine's Day.

Saiko: You too, Meggy.

_Saiko puts her phone away._

Luigi: Well?

Saiko: Meggy said she didn't have formal training, and everything she learned was self-taught.

Luigi: Wow. That's honestly impressive. She trained Tari really well, so I'm kinda surprised everything Meggy knows is self-taught. What did she suggest for us?

Saiko: She said for us to try the same things she did. Largely watching videos showing how to learn the techniques, watching others do it, etc. Basically, everything she did to teach herself how to do it. Though we might want to find a coach once we find out what we want to learn.

Luigi: What are you considering training in?

Saiko: I'll give it some thought during our activities today.

Luigi: Ready to begin our day?

Saiko: You bet I am!

_Luigi grabs a sled for sledding after putting on his coat and scarf._

Luigi: Then let's go, my lady.

Saiko: Let's make today one to remember.

_Luigi takes Saiko's hand, and gently kisses it._

Luigi: Today will be amazing, because I'm spending it with you.

_Saiko decides to pick Luigi up and kiss him on his nose._

Saiko: A present for you.

Luigi: Is it a one-time gift?

Saiko: Nope.

 _Saiko then kisses Luigi on the lips_.

Luigi: Mmm...

Luigi: Come on, let's get our day going with some sledding!

Saiko: Let's go!

_The two of them proceed to head outside in the snow._

Luigi: Where should we go for sledding?

Saiko: Let's go find a hill that's tall enough and use that.

Luigi: Sounds good. Ooh, I see one up ahead.

Saiko: Awesome.

_The two of them make their way up to the hill. Luigi sits towards the front of the sled, with Saiko sitting right behind him._

Luigi: Ready?

Saiko: Ready.

Luigi: Hold onto your hat.

_They start sledding down the hill._

Saiko: I'd say hold on to yours as well!

Luigi: Don't worry, I will!

_They slide down the hill a couple times, enjoying each other's company._

Luigi: Anything else you wanna do while we're out here?

Saiko: There is one thing I'd like to do.

Luigi: Oh?

_Saiko then proceeds to ball up some snow before promptly throwing it at Luigi._

Luigi: Oh it's on!

_He rolls up a snowball and throws it at Saiko._

Saiko: That your best? Bring it on, Luigi!

Luigi: I'm just getting started.

_Luigi starts throwing snowballs at a faster rate._

_Saiko counters by pulling out her hammer and deflecting the shots as they arrive._

Luigi: No fair!

Saiko: Having a hard time keeping up, Luigi?

Luigi: Try deflecting the snowballs without your hammer.

Saiko: Now you're just attempting to tempt fate.

Luigi: Oh really?

Luigi: Think you can deflect them without your hammer?

Saiko: Try me.

Luigi: Bring it.

_Luigi increases the throwing speed, ready to test Saiko._

Saiko: This is gonna be fun.

_Saiko begins to deflect several snowballs without her hammer, succeeding on quite a few, while only missing a few._

Luigi: Did you just kick through most of the snowballs?

Saiko: Figured it'd be more effective than using my fists alone.

Luigi: Let me test your flexibility.

_He rolls up a snowball and raises it high above his head._

_Saiko manages to kick high enough to knock the snowball out of his hand, though with a bit of difficulty due to restraint from her clothing._

Saiko: I can usually go higher, but jeans aren't the best for flex tests.

Luigi: Wanna head back and snuggle while watching a movie?

Saiko: Sure thing!

Luigi: May I carry my princess back home?

Saiko: Of course you may.

Luigi: Jump into my arms.

_Saiko walks over to Luigi and jumps towards him, Luigi catching her with little effort._

Luigi: In case you haven't noticed, I've been working out.

Saiko: I can tell.

_Luigi carries Saiko all the way back to their home. He puts on a movie, then holds out his arms in an inviting manner._

Luigi: Don't leave me hanging.

Saiko joins Luigi on their couch and wraps her arms around his midsection.

Saiko: Happy, handsome?

Luigi: Yes. Would you like to wrap your legs around me?

Saiko: In a bit. For now, let's just relax and let the peaceful mood take over. :heart:

Luigi: Sounds good.

_The two of them scroll through their list of movies and put on a film, ready to snuggle with each other as Saiko wraps her entire body around Luigi._

Luigi: This is so nice and cozy.

Saiko: Comfy? :

Luigi: Yes. One more thing.

_He grabs a blanket and drapes it over himself and Saiko._

Luigi: There, perfect.

Saiko: You're sweet, you know that?

Luigi: I try to be.

Saiko: I'd say you succeed well at it.

Luigi: I do it all for you.

_Saiko then presses a kiss to Luigi's forehead. Luigi responds in kind._

Luigi: Do you know how much I love you?

Saiko: Maybe, but tell me anyway.

Luigi cups Saiko's face with his hands.

Luigi: I love you more than anything in the entire universe.

_Luigi then seals the deal with a passionate kiss to Saiko's lips, sealing the sentence. Saiko kisses back with equal passion, wanting to show Luigi just how much he means to her._

Saiko: Even though the day isn't over yet, it’s been wonderful so far.

Luigi: It really has.

Saiko: We still have an hour before we head out to eat. Care to just relax in the meantime?

Luigi: Sounds perfect.

 _The two of them remain snug against each other as the two slowly drift off into an unintended nap, before the two slowly awaken about an hour later at the sound of a phone alarm going_ off.

Luigi: Oh...we took a nap...

Saiko: Guess we got a little too into it, but at least we had the foresight to set an alarm in advance.

Luigi: At least it was a nice and cozy nap.

Saiko: True. Shall we get going?

Luigi: Yes, my lady. Where would you like to go?

Saiko: How does Olive Garden sound?

Luigi: Ooh… Let's go to Olive Garden!

Saiko: Right behind you, Luigi.

Luigi: How far is it from here?

Saiko: It’s in the city. It’s a few miles away from here.

Luigi: Should we walk or drive?

Saiko: Let's walk over there. It'll be scenic.

Luigi: Just like when I look at you.

Saiko: Come on, let's go!

Luigi: Yes. Let us go, my lady.

_The two head outside into the cold outside as the snow continues to fall, the two slowly making the trek to Olive Garden._

Luigi: You're not cold at all, are you?

Saiko: It takes some time for the chill to get to me. We'll be fine as long as we don't take too long. Its only about two miles away from where we live.

_Luigi takes off his scarf and wraps it around Saiko._

Luigi: I want you to be warm. I don't care if it makes me cold.

Saiko: Just take care of your health. I wouldn't want you getting sick.

Luigi: It'd be worth it if it meant you wouldn't be sick. I'd do anything for you.

_Saiko can't help, but smile and she pulls Luigi into a hug._

Luigi: And I mean it when I say that. I would even give up my life to keep you safe.

_Saiko sheds a silent, happy tear, and the two continue on their way to the Oliver Garden._

Luigi: Saiko? Are you okay?

Saiko: Of course! We'd best keep moving so we don't catch a cold.

Luigi: Yes, let us keep going.

_The two arrive at Olive Garden shortly after._

Luigi: Ready for a romantic date?

Saiko: Always.

_They enter and are seated._

Saiko: So, what would you like to order?

Luigi: Chicken Parmesan sounds tasty.

Saiko: We'll make it a double order, then.

Luigi: Sounds good. It's not a visit to Olive Garden without breadsticks.

Saiko: You're definitely right about that.

_Their waiter arrives soon after, and it turns out to be Jeeves._

Jeeves: Good evening you two. How may I serve you tonight?

Luigi: Jeeves! Long time no see!

Jeeves: Good evening, Luigi. I see you are doing well.

Luigi: I sure am.

Jeeves: And Saiko as well. You seem far more chipper than last I saw you. How have you been?

Saiko: Things have been great!

Jeeves: Glad to hear it. Now, what will you two be having tonight?

Luigi: We'll both be having the chicken parmesan as well as an order of breadsticks, please. :slight_smile:

Jeeves: Alright. What would you like for the drinks?

Luigi: Sprite, please.

Saiko: I'll have a raspberry lemonade.

Jeeves: Understood. Your drinks and breadsticks will be out shortly.

_Jeeves leaves moments later to get their order to the chefs, leaving Luigi and Saiko by themselves._

Luigi: It's nice to see Jeeves again.

Saiko: Glad to see he's doing well.

Luigi: Yup.

Saiko: Thanks.

_Jeeves comes back out shortly after with the breadsticks and drinks._

Luigi: Thanks, Jeeves.

Jeeves: You're welcome. Your meal will be done in due time.

Saiko: Thanks.

_Jeeves once again leaves them alone to take orders from the others._

Luigi: Let's dig in.

_The two begin to eat the breadsticks._

Luigi: These never fail to be great.

Saiko: They are pretty good I must admit.

Luigi: Sharing them with you makes them even better.

_Ten minutes pass, and Jeeves comes back out with their dinners._

Jeeves: Enjoy!

Saiko: Thanks, Jeeves.

_Jeeves then leaves to take other patron's orders._

Luigi: Shall we dig in?

Saiko: Yes.

_The two proceed to eat their dinner._

Luigi: This is amazing!

Saiko: It is pretty good. Not the best I've had, but not the worst either.

_After a short period of time, Jeeves comes by with the bill, and Luigi pays for it._

Jeeves: Take care, you two. Tell everybody I said hello.

Saiko: Don't worry, we will.

_Luigi and Saiko then leave._

Luigi: Let's head home now.

_The two leave Olive Garden and make their way back home._

Luigi: And now, the final part of our Valentine's Day, stargazing on our balcony. Shall we?

Saiko: Yes, let's go.

_The couple make their way up to the balcony, and they also snuggle up to each other closely._

Luigi: It's really nice out.

Saiko: We might not have been able to do anything crazy today, but I enjoyed myself today. :relieved:

Luigi: I'm glad you did. I wanted today to be perfect for you. You being happy will always be my number-one priority. :heart:

Saiko: Even though you essentially crashed that date, it was the best decision you ever made. You were the only one who completely believed in me back then, and you never gave up, even when I was too stubborn to budge.

_Luigi interlocks Saiko's fingers with his own._

Luigi: I will never stop believing in you, and I will never stop loving you. Nothing will separate us, not even death.

Saiko: And likewise, I will never stop loving you.

_They continue gazing up at the stars, when one star catches Luigi's attention._

Luigi: Saiko, look!

Saiko: Hmm?

_Saiko looks up towards the stars where Luigi is pointing._

Luigi: Tell me what you think of that star?

Saiko: I don't think I follow.

Luigi: It looks so beautiful, don't you think?

Saiko: Yes, quite beautiful.

_Luigi then stares into Saiko's eyes._

Luigi: The beauty of the stars absolutely pale in comparison to your beauty, Saiko.

Saiko: It’s flattering that you think that, Luigi. It means a lot to me.

Luigi: The stars can't melt my heart. Your smile alone can.

_Saiko then smirks and pulls Luigi in for a passionate kiss._

Luigi: Mmm.... Your hugs and kisses are perfect, and your lips are the greatest thing I've ever tasted.

Saiko: And you had the privilege of being the first person I ever kissed.

Luigi: I wonder, do you have lipstick?

Saiko: Of course I have lipstick. I was even wearing it on our first date.

Luigi: Would you be willing to put some on? I wouldn't mind kissing for a bit before we head to bed.

Saiko: Sure thing, though we might want to do it inside. Wouldn't want to get sick, after all.

Luigi: Then let’s go inside.

The two head inside to their shared bedroom and proceed to get dressed into their sleepwear before joining each other on the bed for some snuggling and kissing.

_Saiko starts putting on lipstick._

Saiko: I've decided what fighting style I will be training in.

Luigi: Oh, and what would that be?

Saiko: Kickboxing.

Luigi: Ooh.

Saiko: We'll train for a bit tomorrow before we hang out with everybody. I've even got a fighting outfit I've never shown you.

Luigi: Already? Color me impressed!

Saiko: But that's for tomorrow. Now...

_She pulls Luigi close to him._

Saiko: I believe it's time for some kissing.

Luigi: Indeed. Let's-a go.

_The two passionately kiss each other. After a bit, Saiko decides to pepper Luigi with kisses, intending on covering his face with lipstick kisses. After seeing his face covered, she giggles._

Saiko: You look so cute covered in lipstick kisses, Luigi.

Luigi: I could get used to this.

Saiko: Oh, this won't be the only time I pepper your face with lipstick kisses.

_The two continue kissing for a bit, before settling in for bed._

Luigi: Good night, Saiko. I'm glad I made today a great day for you.

Saiko: Good night, Luigi. Thank you, for everything. :heart:

_The two then fall asleep, holding each other as closely as possible, happy to love each other as much as they do. Luigi knew deep down that he had to make Valentine's Day special for Saiko, considering her past, and he no doubt succeeded. With their love for each other as strong as it is, it will only get stronger from here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go to complete the Valentine's Day Trilogy. Next up is SMG4 and Tari's Valentine's Day.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed.


	3. SMG4 and Tari's Valentine's Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. SMG4 and Tari celebrate Valentine's Day. With his decoration skills, SMG4 will make it his goal for Tari's Valentine's Day to be a memorable one.

_Just like how Luigi and Saiko as well as Mario and Meggy are celebrating Valentine's Day, so too are SMG4 and Tari. SMG4 had an idea for this special day. With his love for decorating, he decided that he would decorate his and Tari's home in Valentine's themed decorations. He is now waking up, and getting out of bed, and leaving their shared bedroom slowly so that he doesn't accidentally wake Tari up._

SMG4: Alright, time to decorate.

_He pulls out a box of various Valentine's decorations, and starts placing them around the house, spending around a half an hour working on this. Once he's finished, he sits on the couch to relax and get his daily dose of memes._

SMG4: I should get my daily dose of memes out of the way now, don't want it to interrupt the day.

_After watching a 10 minute meme compilation, he sees Tari come into the room._

SMG4: Morning, Tari.

Tari: Morning, Glitchy. Sleep well?

SMG4: Why yes I did. Take a look around you, notice anything different?

Tari: I see you decorated the place. You put those skills to really good use, and it looks amazing!

SMG4: I did it all for you, my love.

_He stands up, walks over to Tari, and bows before her._

Tari: It’s no wonder they have you set up the decorations for Christmas each year at the castle. Your skill is unmatched.

SMG4: You think it looks great now? Just wait until tonight, when there's no light out.

Tari: Can't wait to see it once our night out is over.

SMG4: What would you like to do today?

Tari: Well, I would like to spend the day doing activities together, though as to what, I'm not entirely sure, since it’s snowing heavily.

SMG4: What's stopping us from playing in the snow?

Tari: That is an option. What did you have in mind?

SMG4: Snow angels!

Tari: Ooh!

SMG4: How about I make us some pancakes to start our morning?

Tari: Even better!

SMG4: I'm gonna go ahead and make the pancakes. Anything you want to go with it?

Tari: Syrup and butter would be nice.

SMG4: Sounds good. I'll get to it.

_SMG4 gets to work, making pancakes for himself and Tari, while Tari relaxes on the couch, reflecting on her relationship with her Glitchy._

Tari: I honestly feel lucky that Glitchy is my boyfriend. He's even helped me be less shy, and my wish to protect him from harm helped me learn how to fight from Meggy. I can't thank him enough for being so kind.... I just hope the gift I have for him will be enough to show my love for him....

SMG4: Pancakes are ready!

Tari: Ooh!

_Tari joins SMG4 near the table as the two enjoy their breakfast._

Tari: This is amazing, Glitchy!

SMG4: I figured you'd enjoy it.

_The two finish their pancakes and get ready for fun in the snow._

Tari: Let me go get my winter coat and my boots that we got during our New Year’s vacation. I'll be right back.

SMG4: Don't worry. I'll be waiting for you.

Tari: I'm glad you will, cutie.

_Tari leaves the room as SMG4 blushes intensely. She comes back a few minutes later in a light blue coat as well as her blue ankle boots._

Tari: Like what you see?

_She does a graceful spin._

SMG4: You look amazing!

_Tari opens the door to go outside._

Tari: Come on, Glitchy!

SMG4: Right behind ya, Tari!

_The two head outside and lay down on the ground to make snow angels._

Tari: Hehe! This is already fun!

SMG4: Can't say I ever really did this before until I met you and the others. It is a lot of fun!

Tari: It's even more fun because you're with me.

SMG4: Heh.

_Tari briefly sits up to kiss SMG4's nose, then goes back to making snow angels._

Tari: You like that kiss?

SMG4: Yes, very much.

Tari: When we're back inside, I'll give you as many hugs and kisses as you'd like.

SMG4: Ooh!

Tari: If you had to choose between hugs and kisses, which one would you go for?

SMG4: Kisses.

Tari: Are you ready to head back in? I don't want you to get sick... You don't exactly have the best winter clothes…

SMG4: Yes. Let's get the fire started once we get in.

Tari: Ooh, snuggles near the fire.

_They head inside and start the fire._

Tari: Where can we snuggle that'll also be relatively close to the fire?

SMG4: Right on the couch.

Tari: Go to the couch, I'll join you in a second.

_SMG4 makes himself comfortable on the couch and patiently waits for Tari to return. Tari takes a small stick of blue lipstick that she bought for this day, and puts it in her pocket._

Tari: Ready for me to join you, Glitchy?

SMG4: Ready.

_Tari joins SMG4 on the couch, laying on top of him and wrapping her arms around his midsection._

Tari: How's this?

SMG4: Nice and comfy.

Tari: May I wrap my legs around you?

SMG4: Go right ahead.

Tari: With pleasure.

_Tari wraps her legs around SMG4, making sure her leg grip is nice and snug._

Tari: There, now I'm hugging you with my entire body.

SMG4: You're really cute, you know that?

Tari: You really think so?

SMG4: I don't think so, I know so.

Tari: Oh Glitchy...

SMG4: I can tell you're very happy.

Tari: Before we start kissing, I'm gonna do something I've never done before. Something that I've been saving for a special day like today.

_Tari takes out the stick of blue lipstick from her pocket, and applies it to her lips._

Tari: How do I look?

SMG4: Stunning!

_Tari takes SMG4's hat off of his head and places it on the table._

Tari: You look so handsome without your hat.

SMG4: Hehe.

Tari: I think it's time for some kisses.

SMG4: Well, don't hold back on my watch.

Tari: Oh, I won't. My kisses will be the most passionate ones they've ever been.

_Tari proceeds to cup SMG4's face._

Tari: Shall we, Glitchy?

SMG4: Yes.

Tari: How about I pull you close until there's not even an inch of space between us.

SMG4: Be my guest.

_Tari, with her legs wrapped snuggly around SMG4, pulls him as close as she can to her body with her legs, before passionately kissing him, wanting to show him just how much he means to her._

Tari: Well? How are my lipstick kisses?

SMG4: Perfect, just like everything else about you.

Tari: Oh you-

_Tari proceeds to pepper SMG4's face with kisses._

Tari: Hehe... Now you're covered in my lipstick.

SMG4: Heh.

_They continue kissing for a while, before SMG4 gets up._

SMG4: I need to go pick up your Valentine's gift.

Tari: Ooh!

SMG4: I'll be back in a bit.

_SMG4 leaves and gets into his car to go to the nearest game store, which also happens to have a flower shop right next to it. He goes inside the flower shop first, and buys a bouquet of blue roses for Tari, then goes into the game store to look for a game that she wanted._

SMG4: Hmm....what was it that she told me she wanted?

_SMG4 sees a copy of the original Paper Mario._

SMG4: Perfect! She said she wanted to play more retro games, so this is perfect! 

_He goes to the counter, pays for it, and then gets back into his car to drive home. Along the way though, he sees Mario at a different flower shop. Knowing that his and Meggy's apartment is on the way, he pulls up to offer a ride._

SMG4: Yo, Mario! Need a lift back to you and Meggy's apartment?

Mario: Oh, hey SMG4! I'd love to get a ride back!

SMG4: Then climb in!

_Mario climbs in as SMG4 drives off._

Mario: How's your Valentine's Day going so far?

SMG4: Its going swell so far! How about yours?

Mario: Pretty great. You know how Meggy loves to call me "hot stuff", right?

SMG4: Yes.

Mario: Well, I called her that for the first time, and she let out the most adorable squeal imaginable.

SMG4: Meggy, squealing? That's a first.

Mario: We had some fun in the snow, even made a life-sized replica of Francis for Meggy to kick to her heart's content.

SMG4: Sounds like you two have been having fun so far.

Mario: We sure have. We even made out for the first time!

SMG4: Wait, WHAT?! You two made out?! That's honestly surprising!

Mario: Yes, we did.

SMG4: Wow.... You've asked me before what you did to deserve her, and here's what I think. You two have shared a close bond for such a long time, and she noticed just how much you cared for her early on.

Mario: You're right. Something I noticed early on when we started dating.

SMG4: What did you notice early on when you started dating?

Mario: Our close bond.

SMG4: The fact that you were willing to stay with her for a few days on two separate occasions after Desti's death just shows how much you care about her. I've never seen Meggy happier now that you're her girlfriend and now that Desti's back in her life.

Mario: And I couldn't be happier that she's finally truly happy again.

_They arrive at Mario and Meggy's apartment._

Mario: Thanks for giving me a lift.

SMG4: No problem, Mario. Keep being the best you can be for Meggy, you hear me?

Mario: I will. You go do the same for Tari.

SMG4: I will. 😉

_Mario gets out of the car, as SMG4 drives back to his and Tari's home. Once he's parked, he walks inside with the game and flowers behind his back._

SMG4: I'm back, Tari!

Tari: Oh! Welcome back, Glitchy!

SMG4: I've got your gift. But I want you to close your eyes.

Tari: Alright.

_Tari closes her eyes, per SMG4's request. SMG4 pulls the bouquet of blue roses out from behind his back._

SMG4: Now, open your eyes.

_Tari opens her eyes, only to find SMG4 holding a bouquet of blue roses._

SMG4: Happy Valentine's Day, Tari.

Tari: You got those for me?

SMG4: Yes.

Tari: They're beautiful...

SMG4: But so are you...

_Tari then hugs SMG4 tightly with happy tears and a big smile plastered across her face._

SMG4: That's not all I got for you though.

Tari: Oh?

_SMG4 then pulls out the box containing Paper Mario._

SMG4: I also got you this.

Tari: Ooh!

 _Tari wastes no time in ripping off the lid, only to reveal the game concealed underneath_.

SMG4: Sorry I got home late. Gave Mario a lift back to his and Meggy's apartment. His and Meggy's apartment was on the way, so I figured why not give him a lift.

Tari: Well that was nice of you.

_SMG4: I'm surprised at how quickly their relationship has grown._

Tari: Oh?

SMG4: Mario told me they made out for the first time, and they've only been together for two months.

Tari: Wow.... Their relationship really has strengthened quickly. I think it's because they had a close bond for such a long time.

SMG4: Indeed.

Tari: Even then, I'm still a bit shocked that they're already making out. They'll be married before we know it.

SMG4: Heh, you may just be right about that.

Tari: It's hard to deny just how much they love each other. Mario's been treating Meggy like a lady. He even told me that he'd willingly give up spaghetti if it meant Meggy would be happy.

SMG4: Really now?

Tari: Yes. To him, making Meggy happy is his number one priority.

SMG4: I could tell that from very early on.

Tari: That reminds me. I have a little Valentine's gift for you.

SMG4: Ooh!

Tari: Allow me to go get it.

_Tari leaves the room and goes to grab her gift to SMG4, which is a duck with an SMG4 hat on it._

Tari: I hope he likes it.... I'm not the best at gifts....

_Tari goes back out into the living room._

Tari: Close your eyes and hold out your hands, Glitchy.

_SMG4 closes his eyes and holds out his hands, eagerly awaiting the gift Tari has for him. Tari places her gift in SMG4's hands._

Tari: Now, open your eyes.

_SMG4 opens his eyes to find the duck with his hat on top of it._

SMG4: Aww.... It's a duck with my hat. It's cute!

Tari: Figured you'd like it.

SMG4: It may be cute, but it isn't as cute as you are.

Tari: Oh stop it, you.

SMG4: No, I don't think I will.

_Tari embraces SMG4 in a hug soon after._

SMG4: Your hugs are perfect. Must've gotten a lot of practice hugging Archibald.

Tari: Hehe…

SMG4: Well, do ya?

Tari: Is it that obvious?

SMG4: It's honestly cute, Tari. I see this absolutely adorable look on your face whenever you hug Archibald.

Tari: Oh stop, you're making me blush.

SMG4: But you look so cute when you blush!

Tari: You love to tease me, don't you?

SMG4: It's only fair. You do the same to me. Plus...it's fun to make you blush. Makes you look even more adorable than you already are.

_Tari then looks away shyly with a bright blush and small smile plastered across her face._

Tari: You say the sweetest things, Glitchy.

SMG4: I try.

Tari: Close your eyes. I have a second gift for you, and this is one you can't deny. :stuck_out_tongue:

SMG4: Alright, they're closed.

_Tari applies lipstick, picks SMG4 up, carries him over to the couch, wraps her legs around him as tightly as she can, cups his face, and then gives him an extremely sweet, tender, passionate, and loving kiss on his lips. Tari pours every ounce of her heart and soul into the kiss, wanting to show SMG4 just how much she loves him._

SMG4: Wow... That was something I wasn't expecting.

Tari: Did you like it?

SMG4: Yes, quite a bit.

Tari: I really wanted to give you such a passionate kiss.

SMG4: I'd say you pulled it off wonderfully.

Tari: How about we order some pizzas to be delivered and then snuggle until they get here.

SMG4: I would like that.

Tari: I shall release you from my leg grasp so that you can order.

SMG4: No need to. I'm already texting our order.

Tari: Then I shall continue to hug you with my legs. It’s not tight to the point that it's hurting you, is it?

SMG4: Of course not!

Tari: Phew. Just wanted to make sure, since my legs have been getting stronger with my training. I'm glad I took up Meggy's offer to train me. Now I can protect not only myself, but also you.

SMG4: Hopefully, we won't need to resort to protection all too often.

Tari: But if we ever do, I won't hesitate.

SMG4: Well, the order has been placed, and should be here in under an hour.

Tari: More leg hugs from me until then!

_SMG4 then wraps his arms around Tari._

SMG4: And more snuggling in general.

Tari: What's more cozy, me hugging you with my arms or hugging you with my legs?

SMG4: Leg hugs, but arm hugs are just as nice.

_Tari pulls SMG4 closer to her with her legs and then wraps her arms around him._

Tari: How about both?

SMG4: Perfect.

Tari: It honestly feels good to be capable as a fighter. It helped boost my confidence so much.

SMG4: And I couldn't be prouder, Tari.

Tari: Though, I am considering taking up another fighting style sometime later on down the road.

SMG4: Oh? What kind of style did you have in mind?

Tari: If I do, it's gonna be Taekwondo.

SMG4: Ooh!

Tari: You've probably noticed that I tend to use my legs more than my fists in a fight.

SMG4: I have a few times, yes.

Tari: Well, from what I've looked up online, that's what Taekwondo is all about. It seems right up my alley. In fact, I intend to slowly but surely train myself to the point where I'm fighting exclusively with my legs.

SMG4: I can't wait to see the day you start training.

Tari: Actually, could you bring out the punching bag for me please? I'm gonna practice what I know until pizza's here.

SMG4: Sure thing!

Tari: Thank you, handsome.

SMG4: Heh, no problem, beautiful.

_Tari releases SMG4 from her leg hugs so that he can get up and bring out Tari's punching bag. Tari, meanwhile, does multiple arm and leg stretches to get herself ready for practicing._

Tari: _It's amazing. Not two months ago, I was just shy and timid, and didn't know how to fight. Now, I'm still a bit shy, but I'm able to defend myself now. I'm no longer timid, I'm confident that Glitchy will be safe as long as I'm around. I owe it all to Meggy._

_SMG4 walks out with the punching bag, placing it in the middle of the room._

SMG4: There you go, Tari. Go wild!

Tari: Thanks, Glitchy.

SMG4: Wait, let me move to the couch first. Don't want you to accidentally kick me in the face, like you did before you sparred with Mario that one time...

Tari: Good idea.

_SMG4 takes a seat on the couch._

SMG4: There. Now, go wild!

Tari: Let's do this!

SMG4: This'll be fun to watch!

_Tari looks at the bag with a determined look, and then immediately lunges at it with multiple kicks._

SMG4: Woah!

Tari: Already impressed, Glitchy?

SMG4: You bet I am!

Tari: Your jaw will drop once I'm done.

_Tari proceeds to train for the next half an hour, continuing to impress SMG4 all the way up until the final kick._

Tari: You think what you saw was impressive? You just wait.

_Tari moves her legs back and forth, making sure she has the energy needed._

Tari: HI-YAH!

_Tari channels all of her leg strength, and sends the punching bag flying across the room with a powerful roundhouse kick._

SMG4: Wow... I've never seen you do something like that, before.

Tari: You probably didn't pay attention, but I sent Meggy's punching bag flying across the room during the New Year's vacation. It was the same day I got these boots. And that was before I started training with her.

_The doorbell rings, signifying that pizza has arrived._

Tari: Should I get the pizza or should you?

SMG4: I'll get it.

Tari: I'm gonna sit on the couch and rest my legs now.

_SMG4 pays for the pizza, a simple pepperoni. He gets two plates, one for himself and one for Tari, and gets Tari's pizza for her._

Tari: Thank you, Glitchy.

SMG4: You're more than welcome, Tari.

Tari: So, you're impressed with my legwork, eh?

SMG4: Indeed I am.

Tari: If I had leg muscles, I'd definitely flex them to make you blush. Not there yet though. 

_SMG4 blushes intensely at the thought._

Tari: Hehe, is the thought alone making you blush?

SMG4: Umm...

Tari: It totally is.

SMG4: Is it that obvious?

Tari: Yes. You immediately started blushing when I mentioned that I'd flex my leg muscles if I had them. Admit it, it was in your mind.

SMG4: Hehe... Yeah.

_Tari then stares into SMG4's eyes._

Tari: Well....I'll make sure it eventually becomes reality.

_Tari seals this promise with a kiss to SMG4's lips. SMG4 only continues to blush as the two melt into the kiss. They break away shortly after, and see that it's nighttime out._

SMG4: If you thought the Valentine's decorations already look great, you haven't seen anything yet.

Tari: Oh?

_SMG4 takes hold of Tari's hand._

SMG4: Follow me.

Tari: Okie.

_Tari follows SMG4._

Tari: So, what is it?

_SMG4 then pulls out a remote._

SMG4: Something I've wanted you to see all day.

_SMG4 then presses a button, causing the lights on the decorations to brighten._

Tari: Whoa....

SMG4: Impressed?

_Tari simply answers by kissing SMG4 on his lips._

Tari: That answer your question, Glitchy?

SMG4: Yes.

Tari: Ooh, how about we turn out the lights in the house, so that the decoration lights are even brighter!

_SMG4 then presses another button, which turns off the lights in the house._

SMG4: Already done.

Tari: You really planned all of this in advance, didn't you?

SMG4: I did. I wanted to surprise you.

Tari: Come here, I want to give you a little reward for your hard work.

_SMG4 then walks over to Tari. Tari then picks SMG4 up, carries him over to the couch and wraps her legs around him as tightly as she possibly could._

Tari: More leg hugs!

_SMG4 can't help but smile._

Tari: Tell me, what is it you like the most about my leg hugs?

SMG4: The snugness you give them.

Tari: It really allows us to be really close to each other. I love giving you leg hugs and kissing you on your lips.

SMG4: You love me that much, huh?

Tari: I love you more than I love gaming and Archibald combined

_Tari seals these words by giving SMG4 the most passionate kiss she has ever given him._

Tari: Just in case words weren't enough.

SMG4: You're quite romantic, you know that?

Tari: Am I really?

SMG4: Yes.

Tari: I want to end our special day with a little something special.

SMG4: Oh? And what would that be?

_Tari puts on lipstick._

Tari: Let's see if you can guess.

SMG4: A make out session?

_Tari pulls SMG4 close until there's no space between their bodies._

Tari: Yes.

_Tari then goes in for a kiss that immediately is intense and passionate._

Tari: I've wanted to make out with you for a while.

SMG4: Well, now we can scratch that off of the list of things to do together.

Tari: How do my lips taste?

SMG4: Like fresh blueberries.

_The two of them continue to kiss each other for another half an hour, before getting ready to fall asleep._

Tari: I could honestly sleep right here with my legs wrapped around you. I honestly don't want to get up...

SMG4: Let's make sure we're in bed first. I wouldn't want to wake up with back pain from sleeping on the couch.

Tari: Can my prince carry me?

_SMG4 hoists Tari into his arms and carries her to their shared bedroom before depositing her onto the bed and joining her soon after._

Tari: Ready for more leg hugs?

SMG4: Of course.

_Tari wraps her legs around SMG4, making sure her grip on him is nice and snug._

Tari: How's that?

SMG4: Perfect.

Tari: Well, goodnight Glitchy. Thank you for such a wonderful day.

SMG4: Good night, Tari. I'm glad I was able to make today really special for you.

_They then fall asleep, satisfied with how their Valentine's Day went. The snow may have prevented them from going out to eat, but it didn't stop them from enjoying their day together. Tari however, will need to soon regroup with the Splat Squad so that they can continue to train with the Octoposse for the Final Splatfest. It's only a few months away, but it'll be here before she knows it._

**Cue SMG4 Credits.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there ya have it. The out-of-season Valentine's Day trilogy is complete.   
> Next time we meet, the gang is going bowling, and with a little help from Axol's Inkweaver, some of them will be getting revenge on a certain nerdy chameleon that gave them so much trouble in the past...


End file.
